Clases de Legeremancia
by brujaverde
Summary: Lecciones particulares de Legeremancia para Severus con una bruja experta en toda clase de Artes Oscuras.


Clases de legeremancia

Él era un oclumante experto. Nadie podía entrar en su mente ni hurgar en sus pensamientos. Nadie. Era el mejor. Sólo le faltaba saber leer las mentes de otros.

—Me duele la cabeza, hijo. —Había pretextado su madre una vez demostrado que la mente del pequeño Severus era una fortaleza infranqueable—. Además no hay con quien practicar, soy tan buena oclumante como tú. —Concluyó al mismo tiempo que ocultaba su varita en el fondo de la caja negra que se ocultaba al fondo del armario y que también estaba protegida con un sencillo hechizo de camuflaje. Nadie quería que Tobías se enterara de aquellas lecciones privadas.

Severus le lanzó una fugaz mirada de decepción. Ella podría abrir un poco su mente para que él practicara. Pero ella no quería hacer eso. Tal vez no tenía ni siquiera un buen recuerdo para mostrar.

Pero ahora eso no importaba. Ya tenía una experta dispuesta a ayudarlo y se trataba nada menos que de una de las más allegadas al Señor Tenebroso. Ella tomó la marca en cuanto se graduó de Hogwarts. Severus conocía magos más orgullosos que no habían tenido el valor de arrojarse así al vacío. Porque el Lord era el vacío.

—Bien, joven Severus, —dijo la mujer de negro cabello y mirada torva—, veamos lo que puedes hacer, ¡Legeremens! —Lanzó con esa varita antinaturalmente torcida.

Pero nada pasó. Severus la rechazo sin ningún esfuerzo.

—Te dije que sé oclumancia.

La mujer, que a pesar de su aspecto desquiciado, no podía tener más de veinticinco años, lo miró juguetonamente.

—Eso puede ser peligroso. —Dijo bajando y agudizando la voz—. Espero que cuando llegue el momento te conviertas en un fiel mortífago porque te advierto que al Señor Tenebroso no le gusta que le oculten cosas y puede ser muy persuasivo en caso de que así sea.

—El Señor Tenebroso no tendrá queja de mí. —Contestó alzando la voz.

—Bueno, bueno, dejémonos de tonterías y sigamos con lo importante. El hechizo ya lo conoces y el movimiento de la varita también, pero algo de lo que nadie habla es de lo que debes sentir al hacerlo. Puedes usar cualquier emoción: odio, desprecio, amor, lo que sea, pero eso te debe arrastrar a la necesidad apremiante de violar la privacidad del otro. Por eso hay poco magos decentes que presuman de ser buenos legeremantes…

—Dumbledore lo es. —Interrumpió el joven.

La mujer lanzó una carcajada estridente y tardó un rato en controlar los espasmos de risa que le siguieron. Podría presumir de la pureza de su sangre y de ser una extraordinaria bruja versada en las artes oscuras, pero de algo que no podía presumir era de su cordura. Ya no le quedaba mucha.

— ¿Y quién dice que Dumbledore lo sea?, y me refiero a la decencia. Otra cosa que debes saber es que todos tenemos un pasado, todos queremos ocultar algo, porque todos, sin excepción, mentimos. Y el viejo Dumby también.

— ¿Y el Señor Tenebroso? —Se atrevió a preguntar, pero se arrepintió de inmediato en cuanto sintió la varita de la mujer bajo su barbilla.

—Él no es como todos, niño.

—Está bien, perdón, no sé por qué dije eso.

—Tenlo en cuenta y no te atrevas a insultarlo de nuevo. —Se fue calmando poco a poco, hasta que bajó su varita—. Pero bueno, ¿qué esperas?

Severus se desubicó un poco, tardó un momento en controlarse y entonces, alzó su propia varita:

— ¡Legeremens!

No vio nada. Dudo, tal vez ella no había dejado la puerta entreabierta para él, como había prometido.

— ¿Lo ves, Sevy? Si no lo deseas, si no lo necesitas. —La mujer caminaba alrededor de Severus mientras lanzaba su pequeño discurso, pero en cuanto llegó a _lo necesitas_ , se detuvo atrás de él y disminuyó su voz a un mero susurro en la oreja que lo hizo estremecer—. Si no olvidas esa estúpida decencia tuya y violas mi intimidad, jamás lograrás hacerlo con nadie.

Severus tragó saliva. Era verdad que no había querido entrar en su mente, pero ahora sí quería. Con ella tomándolo por la cintura y parada de puntillas para apoyar su cabeza en su hombro, sí lo deseaba. Al fin y al cabo, no dejaba de ser un chico de quince años.

—Bien, intentémoslo de nuevo.

La mujer lo soltó y caminó frente a él hasta quedar a una distancia prudente para el hechizo.

— ¡Legeremens! —Lanzó Severus apenas conteniendo su ansiedad.

Era un excelente alumno, las imágenes comenzaron a aparecer ante él. Las puertas sí estaban abiertas… y también las piernas. Le estaba mostrando a consciencia algunos de sus encuentros sexuales.

A pesar de su locura, era una mujer hermosa. Severus se imaginó en el lugar de uno de esos hombres y sólo hasta ese momento reparó en que una parte de él ya había despertado ante el estímulo visual.

Rompió el hechizo, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de intenso rojo. Una sonrisa entre compasiva y mordaz se formó rápidamente en la cara de la mujer.

—No me digas que tampoco conoces esa magia, niño.

Severus bajó la mirada apenado. Quería salir de allí pronto.

— ¿Puedo irme?

— ¿Irte? —Retrucó con voz inocente, aunque sus ojos y sus manos, bajo en pantalón de Severus, no evidenciaban la misma inocencia—. Pensé que habías venido a aprender…

Gracias por leer.

Se aceptan todo tipo de críticas y maldiciones imperdonables, excepto (aunque de hecho no entra en tal categoría), el Legeremens.

Lecciones particulares de Legeremancia para Severus con una bruja experta en toda clase de Artes Oscuras.


End file.
